Wonder Woman
by Hola.Adios
Summary: Naruto always admired Sakura for her strength and many other attributes. She even held herself together when Sasuke died, but now was his time to uphold his part. Lemon. Naru/Sak. R&R!


**This is a oneshot with a NaruSaku pairing(Naruto's my favorite character). Btw, I didn't write the lemon my friend did, but be nice anyway. Enjoy!**

**Wonder Woman**

Naruto sat in the trees in the dark of night and watched as Sakura quietly cleaned up her small home. Ever since Sasuke died in the mission to retrieve a special artifact from the sand village(I wanted Naruto to be in it so I had to get rid of Sasuke somehow), Sakura always tried to be strong about it. Even when everyone sent their condolences to her at his funeral, she still managed a small smile. Naruto always secretly admired her for her strength and other attributes. He always told her that if he was in her position he would've lost it. He always told her that if she needed anything at all he would be there. As he stared at her he figured that now was his time to prove it.

_'Wait for it...wait for it.'_ Naruto silently told himself as he watched Sakura go in the back room. He slipped open the living room window and quietly went in after her. He was just about to make a grand appearance in her room when he heard a soft weeping sound on the other side. Slowly, he opened her bedroom door and looked in at her. She looked so vulnerable until he didn't want to disturb her, but it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hoarse voice without turning around. Even in her most private moment, she was still so alert.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Naruto replied as he walked over to her and sat on her bed as if he would break it.

"Well, I'm fine." Sakura replied quite harshly. She turned towards him, and gave him an icy glare.

"Sakura, you say that, but I know you're not. You don't seem at all like you did before Sasuke died." He said in a soft yet firm voice.

"That's because he was still alive." Sakura nearly shouted before putting her head in her hands. An ackward silence surrounded the both of them. "Oh, Naruto. I don't know what to do anymore." Sakura took her hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around Naruto. He gripped her tightly and stroked her hair.

**000**

Soon her crying stopped. She still had her arms around him, but then she started pulling away. Sakura lifted her head and stared straight into Naruto's eyes. She moved her head closer and so did he until their lips finally met.

"Sakura." Naruto murmured against her lips. Quickly the kiss got a little more heated. A small gasp from Sakura allowed the blonde to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. It took all of two seconds before she began responding to him.

She pressed back against his tongue as it explored her mouth. He nipped lightly at her lips when she managed to steal control of the kiss. While letting out a throaty moan, Sakura wriggled underneath Naruto. Breaking their fiery kiss, Naruto clutched her body closer to him. He then slid a hand down her side, tracing her endless curves with his calloused hand. Arching her back at his touch, the pink-haired girl turned her head to the side. Seeing the exposed skin of her neck, Naruto started tracing kisses and his tongue along her jaw line. Moaning even louder, Sakura ran her hands through his blonde strands. Nipping the creamy skin before him, Naruto could feel his demon twittering at the edge of his mind.

**'Mine'**,Kyuubi whispered, and for once the demon was right. She was his at least at the moment. And now he could prove it. Pulling back from her, Naruto took a moment to look down upon the girl that had captured his heart long before. Her jade green eyes were glazed over and her normally pink lips were swollen red from their kiss. Her pink hair was currently splayed all around her flushed body. Naruto drew his gaze to her chest as it rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

Being unable to resist, he leaned down to run his lips over her collarbone. She shivered when his hand slid under the fabric of her shirt. Before she could stop him, Sakura found herself, shirtless, lying beneath an equally shirtless Naruto. Managing to pry open her eyes Sakura saw noticed the glowing red chakra around him. Instead of being scared, she found that it only intensified her need for him.

Naruto quickly sliced through both Sakura's shirt and bra. She couldn't help but gasp as the suddenly cold air met her flushed skin. However, that gasp quickly turned into a moan when something warm descended upon her nipple. Arching her back to allow him better access, Sakura felt heat pooling between her thighs as he sucked on her breast. Pressing herself closer, Naruto groaned when Sakura's thigh brushed over his growing erection. He brought his other hand up to knead the other breast.

Whimpering Saukra shifted her legs, trying to relieve herself of the insane pressure building between her thighs. Sensing her frustration, Naruto abandoned her breast to trail kisses down her toned stomach. Reaching the waistband of her skirt, he quickly disposed of it. Naruto could only stare. She was perfect. Her legs were slim but strong, she had nice baby-making hips, her stomach was tone, and her breasts were average but full.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance and retraced his way back down to her hips. Nipping lightly at her thighs, he could smell his woman's arousal spike yet again. It was like heaven for him. Sliding his hand along her hip, Sakura quickly understood what he was going to do. Saving him the trouble, she slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them away.

"Please…" She whimpered. She needed/wanted him now.

Running a finger over her core had Sakura writhing beneath him. Her next words were spoken in between gasps of pleasure.

"I…need…you…now.," She managed to get out. Swiftly slipping one finger inside her, Naruto almost came at the sight she presented. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her eyes closed and her lips were parted as she gasped for air. He could feel his member twitch in anticipation. Gracefully sliding another finger into her, he was rewarded with more moans. Naruto drove his fingers into her harder and faster. He knew that he had to be with her. Inside her.

With a final thrust and cry, Sakura felt white light explode behind her closed eyes. Feeling the tingling as it raced through her body, she could do nothing more than cry out at her release. As she finished her orgasm, she cracked open an eye to find Naruto staring down at her. Blushing, she felt him rise up over her body once again. Reaching down, she helped him in shedding his leftover clothing. When he was rid of everything, they took a moment to look in each other's eyes. As she looked up at him, Sakura saw love in him for the first time.

"This may hurt," Naruto said quietly. She just kissed his lips in response.

"I trust you," She said softly. With a nod of his head, he pushed into her. Entering until he was completely inside her, Naruto stopped to allow her time to adjust. What he didn't expect was for her to wrap her legs around his waist and thrust back up at him immediately.

Naruto pulled almost fully out of her before slamming back into her centre. At her moans for more, he sped up until he was at the fastest he could go. He almost lost it when Sakura yet again moaned for him to go faster. Sakura was light headed from all the pleasure he was giving her. Opening an eye, she realized that his demon was in full control now.

As he sensed her nearing her peak, he began going faster in an attempt to bring her over the edge. With one final thrust from Naruto, Sakura felt that heat explode through her body again. Only this time it was ten times more intense.

"NARUTO!," she yelled as she came. The combination of her screaming his name and her walls closing around him soon brought him to his peak. Growling out her name just as loudly, Naruto felt himself release into her waiting body. Once their orgasms had finished, they held each other and went to sleep.

**000**

The morning sun peaked into Sakura's room causing both of the lovers to wake up. At first they turned towards each other and stared, but the silence was too deafening. "So...about last nigh-"

"Naruto, last night really opened my eyes. I do need to accept the fact that Sasuke is gone. I need to find my special someone." Sakura looked over at Naruto and saw the sad expression on his face. "I think I found him in you." She added. Naruto quickly perked up, but looked confused at the same time.

"So you mean that we're-"

"Yes, I do." Sakura said before kissing him on the nose. "By the way, why did you like me all these year?"

"Well I always admired you for your strength, beauty, and smarts, so I guess I always looked at you as a wonder woman of sorts."

"Wonder woman? I think i like that..."

**000**

**END! REVIEW!**


End file.
